Kagomes letter
by usiki'slove
Summary: The jewel completed. Kagome seals the well and writes a letter to tell InuYasha how she feels about him about her secret.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Letter 

Summary: The jewel is completed. Kagome writes a letter to tell InuYasha how she feels about him and about her secret.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha OR any of the characters from the show.

Kagome swung her legs over the lip of the well in the well house. With a "sigh" she tugged up her yellow backpack over her shoulder and started to walk to her house. "Mom I'm home." She said as she took off her shoes at the door. "Great honey dinner will be ready in a minute." said Mila (AN:I don't know her name please email me her name.) as she walked into the hallway. "Oh yeah we are having guest for dinner tonight." Mila added. "Ok mom, but please tell me it's not another blind date you put together." Kagome asked with her head down." No, well yes I just want you to be happy even though you and InuYasha are item and everything. Oh by the way how was the hunt this week?" Mila asked from the kitchen while stirring the oden." It was ok we found the last shard and defeated Naraku. So the jewel is complete but I don't know what to wish for." Kagome said as she put her backpack in the hallway closet." You will know when the time comes dear." Mila said _'She must really love him' _thought Mila." Ok well I'm about to go a shower." said Kagome as she run up stairs. When she got to her room and started to pick out something to wear for the 'blind date' that she was participating in. She picked out a simple creamy silk blouse and a pale pink skirt.

Just when she was about to get her undergarments she started to feel queasy and ran to the bathroom." Kagome are you alright you've been in there for an half an hour' yelled her brother.(A/N I know his name I just forgot how to spell it.) The door opened and Kagome came out with her hair everywhere and a very flush/pale face." Kagome what's wrong are you sick?" asked Mila from next to her brother." I think I got a stomach virus." She said with a weak smile." Are you sure?" Mila asked with concern written all over her face," Yeah the whole village has it." said Kagome '_Oh how I hope that's what it is oh god please let it be that ' _Kagome thought." Ok But I'm making you an appointment for tomorrow" said Mila."Now take a shower and get dressed our guest should here any moment now." Mila added as she walked down the stairs. After she took a shower and got dressed the door bell rung." Hi Mrs. and Mr. Kiru and young Leone." was all Kagome could here hear from her room.


	2. Let's walk shall we!

Lets have a walk shall we!

"Kagome sweetie come down here and greet our guests. "said Mila Kagome rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs. There she was greeted with a guy well you can say demon her age at the door. He had silver hair with blue streaks that was pulled back into a low ponytail that came below his waist and he had striking blue eyes like the ocean at night. Kagome looked around to see where her mom was then she heard her voice coming from the living room.

Leone walked to her with his hand extended. Kagome was a little shocked but then complied and went to shake his hand. He then brung it up to his mouth and gave it a kiss before he bowed. "Hi my name is Leone and you must be Kagome." he asked." Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said in her usual happy go lucky voice." It's nice to meet you too. So do you want to go for a walk until their done talking?" Leone asked." Yeah why not." She said as she went to grab her jacket. They started to walk around the shrine." So what's your favorite movie?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes." Wolf in Paris, you?" he asked as he scanned the area." Mine is the Queen of the Damned." she said trying not to look at him.Why can't I stop looking at him. But I have to admit he looks so handsome and sexy. Wait why am I thinking like this I'm in love with InuYasha right.she thought. "What's your favorite color?" he asked with a sexy smile." Ww..Well its red, black, pink, and white. What's yours?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Hmm well black, silver, and blue." he said as they stopped in front of the well house." What's in here?" he asked.I'm getting a vibe from here yet its familiar. he thought as he walked up to the well house." Oh its nothing but an old well house". she quickly said as he went to open the doors." There is? Why would you keep an old well in a shrine?" he asked turning to look at her. She shrugged her shoulders." My grandfather said something about a legend. You are so lucky he's not here because all he would do is tell you over a million stories." she said with her head down.

"Really I wouldn't mind it so much." he said as they started to walk again. "So, how do you think our parents met?" she asked while looking up at him. "Believe it or not our mothers work together at the accountants office." He said as he stared at the sky." Oh well I guess we should be heading back to the house. Kagome suggested. "I think your right." Leone agreed.

"Great you're just in time I was about to and get you guys." said Mr. Kiru as they walked through the door." Yeah dinner is ready." said Mila.


End file.
